c_a_pfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Hanna
|portrayed = |section.fa = |first.jag = |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = show |Title = Sam Hanna|Actor = LL Cool J|Image = Sam-Hanna.png|Name = Samuel Hanna|Hair = Black|Occupation = Senior Field Special Agent|Family Members = Kamran Hanna (daughter) Aiden Hanna (son) Col. Hanna, USMC (father) Unnamed sister-in-law|Relationships = Michelle Hanna (wife)|First Appearance = Legend Part 1.}} Sam Hanna is a former Navy SEAL-turned-NCIS Special Agent who currently works for the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles and who also serves as fellow NCIS Special Agent G. Callen's partner in the field. Biography Pre-Series Born to an unnamed mother and father in Brooklyn, New York, Sam's dream from a very early age was to be a Navy SEAL. As a child he was sent to military school by his father Colonel Hanna who served in the marines. He disciplined Sam very hard and was rather disappointed when Sam joined the navy instead the marine corps. After finishing high school, Sam presumably enlisted in the Navy and finally achieved his dream of becoming a SEAL. During his time as a SEAL, Sam served in Bosnia, Afghanistan, and Iraq. While on one mission in Bosnia, Sam, along with another member of his unit, Dickerson, was captured and tortured before being buried alive. Dickerson, who had been shot, later succumbed to his wounds and died while Sam was eventually rescued by the other members of their team. At some point, Sam met and befriended Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett with Steve promising a steak dinner. Sam eventually left the military with the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer and applied to join NCIS, which resulted in him being assigned to the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. NCIS Season 6 Like the other members of the OSP team, Sam made his debut appearance during the Season 6/backdoor pilot episode, Episode:Legend (Part 1). Sam was also present when Callen was left gravely wounded in a drive-by shooting during Episode:Legend (Part 2), and after shooting at the assassins who later fled, arrived on the scene, and tended to Callen while also calling for an ambulance, urging Callen to stay with him. In NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 In Season 1 it was revealed that Sam brought a young sudanese boy named Mowahd Dusa to the US while still working as a Navy Seal. He killed Moe's father during a mission in Chad. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 Callen and Sam are trapped in and underwater submarine that is headed for a Marine Aircraft carrier. The sub has been made in to a torpedo and they are going to explode with the sub. They bust a hole in the sub to make their captors open the locked compartment they are trapped in. They then kill their captors and swim out of the sub. The Navy has blown up the sub just as Sam and Callen escaped. They blew it up because there were terrorists on the sub. Self-Defense Kills *Karim Akbari (shared with Callen and Kensi) *John Bordinay *Malcolm Tallridge (shared with Callen) *Rafael Taro *Douglas Grozen *Rashad Hollander *Rick Medina (shared with Callen and Kensi) *Dimitri Greshnev *Isaak Sidorov Trivia * He is married to Michelle Hanna. They have a young daughter named Kamran Hanna. Sam also has a son named Aiden Hanna. * He has Coulrophobia (fear of clowns). * He drives a Dodge Challenger SRT-8. Category:Characters Category:Navy SEALs Category:Main Characters Category:Americans Category:NCIS Agents